lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
Effective Duas for Students in Studies, Memory
Dua before class ''From Khulalasatul Adhkaar :- ''Allhumma Akhrijni min zulumatil vahmi ,wa akrimni be nuril fahmi . Allahumma afta alayna abwaba rahmateka, wa anshur alyna khazaena uloomeka be rahmateka ya arrahamar rahemeen. Dua Before Studying' 1 “''ALLAHUMMA INFA’NII BIMAA ‘ALLAMTANII WA’ALLIMNII MAA YANFA’UUNII.'' ALLAHUMMA INII AS’ALUKA FAHMAL-NABIYYEN WA HIFZAL MURSALEEN AL-MUQARRABEEN. ALLAHUMMA IJAL LEESANEE ‘AIMAN BI DHIKRIKA WA QALBI BI KHASHYATIKA. '' INNAKA ‘ALA MA-TASHA’U QADEER WA ANTA HASBUN-ALLAHU WA NA’MAL WAKEEL.”'' Dua before study 2 ( Tohfatul Hashmiya) Allaahumma akrimnee binooril fahmi wa kharrajanee min z’ulumaatil wahmi waftah’ a’lainaa abwaaba i’lmak. Wan shur a’lainaa khuzzaanu ma’rifatika yaa arh’amar raah’imeen. Allaahumma waffiqnee fil mut’aala’ti bih’ablee jamee-i’ mushkilaatil masaa-ili minal kutubi birah’matika yaa arh’amar raah’imeen. Source Zubtat al-Asraar, Ancient Manuscript. The name of the compiler and the introduction pages are missing. Inscribed in 1229 A.H. Du`a for removing Anxiety Allâhumma innî a‘ûdhu bika min al-hammi wa al-hazan. Wa a‘ûdhu bika min al-‘ajzi wa al-kasal. Wa a‘ûdhu bika min al-jubni wa al-bukhl. Wa a‘ûdhu bika min ghalabat id-dayni wa qahr ir-rijal. ---- This is a short dua found in Mafateehul Jinaan useful for acquiring better understanding and more insight into the ocean of light of knowledge, It can be recited regularly in Qunoot of Namaaz. This is specially beneficial for students for achieving maximum output from their efforts in studies. Dua After Studying '' ''“ALLAHUMMA INNI ASTAODEEKA MA QARA’TU WAMA HAFAZ-TU. FARUDDUHU ‘ALLAYA INDA HAJATI ELAHI. INNAKA ‘ALA MA-TASHA’-U QADEER WA ANTA HASBEEYA WA NA’MAL WAKEEL”'' Dua While Studying Something Difficult Allâhumma lâ sahla illâ mâ ja‘altahu sahlâ wa anta taj‘alu al-hazana idhâ shi’ta sahlâ. Dua For Concentration '' ''SALLA-L-LAAHU ALAA MUHAMMAD WA AAL-E MUHAMMAD. ALLAHUMMA INNI AS’ALUKA YAA MUDHAKKIRA-L KHAYR WA FAA’ILAHU WA-L-AAMIRA BIHI DHAKIR-NI MAA ANSAANI-HI-SHAYTAN. Dua For Victory And Prosperity ''“Y'A SAYYEDAS-SADA-TE, YA MOJEEBAD-DA’VATE, YA RAFE’AD-DARAJATE, YA VALI-YAL HASANATE, YA GHAFERAL-KHATI’ATE, YA MO’TI-YAL MAS’ALATE, YA QABI-LAT-TAVBATE, YA SAME’AL-ASVATE, YA ‘ALEMAL-KHAFIYATE, YA DAFE’AL BALI YATE.”'' Dua for increase in knowledge Bismillāhir rahmānir raheem - Allāhumma Swalli ‘alā Muhammadin wa aali Muhammad - Allāhumma inni asaluka ‘amalan nāfi‘ā - Wa ‘amalan swālihā - hifzan qawiyyā - wa fahman kāmilā - wa aqlan sālimā - birahmatika yā arhamar rāhimeen - Allāhumma Swalli ‘alā Muhammadin wa aali Muhammad- ---- Importance of Knowledge & Charachter of Student in the Traditions of '''AHLULBAYT (as) Imam Sadiq (as) said, "Your teacher has the right over you that you should honor him and pay him respect in different assemblies. You should be very attentive to his words. you should not raise your voice above his. if anybody asks him a question, you should not give its reply. You should not converse with others in his presence and you should allow the people to benefit from his knowledge. You should not speak ill of anyone before him. If anybody speaks ill of him in your presence, you should defend him. You should conceal his shortcomings and bring his virtues to light. You should not associate with his enemies and should not dispute with his friends. If you act on these lines the angels of Allah will testify that you have paid attention to him and have acquired knowledge for the sake of Allah and not to attract the attention of the people. And the right of your pupils on you is that you should realize that in granting you knowledge and opening its path to you, Allah has appointed you to be their guardian. In case, therefore, you teach them properly and do not frighten them and are not furious with them, Allah will, through His kindness, increase your knowledge. But if you drive the people away from knowledge and, as and when they approach you for it, you frighten them and get annoyed with them, it will only be appropriate that the Almighty Allah may take away the light of knowledge from you and may degrade you in the eyes of the people." The Messenger of God said:"A loving glance at the face of a learned `alim is an act of worship ibada." He also said: "Sitting with the people of learning is an honor in this life and the hereafter." On the authority of Abu 'Abd Allah, it is reported that the Messenger of God said: "A man will come on the day of resurrection. To his credit will be so many good deeds that they will be heaps, or towering mountains. He will ask: 'O my Lord! All this for me-and what have I done for them?' God will say: 'This is the knowledge you taught to people, and they kept on acting on it after you." Abu Ja'far said,"Whoever taught the path to guidance will have as much reward as those who acted upon it, without in any way decreasing the reward of the latter. Whoever taught the path to wrongdoing will have as much punishment as those who acted upon such teachings without in any way decreasing the punishment of the latter." ---- The Holy Prophet s said: "Teachers and students both share in rewards but other people are deprived of them." ''Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 25 The Holy Prophet s said: "He who propagates religious affairs without having required competency does a disservice to the religion rather than serving it."Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p.121 Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "The worth of every man is in his attainments."Nahjul-Balagha, saying No. 482 Note: The real value of a person is his knowledge (and the perfection of his attainments). His worth and position would be in accordance with the status of knowledge and attainment he holds. Eyes that are conscious of real values do not look at the face, features, tallness of stature, size or worldly pomp and position but look at the attainments of a person and assess his worth according to these attainments. The conclusion is that a man should strive to acquire distinction and knowledge. The worth of every person is according to the extent of his knowledge.Ghurar-ul-Hikam, p. 341 The Holy Prophet s said: " Knowledge is Allah's deposit on the earth and scholars are His trustees of it. Therefore, he who acts according to his knowledge, has really delivered His deposit...."Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 36 Imam Baqir a said: "Try to learn knowledge because learning it is a good action and study is itself a worship."Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 78, p. 189 Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "The one who seeks for knowledge is like a warrior in the cause of religion for the way of Allah."Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 1, p. 179 Imam Sadiq a said: " Be careful of your knowledge and see from whom you get it."'' Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 92'' Imam Sadiq a said: "Try to obtain knowledge and ornament it with patience and dignity; and be humble for the one who learns knowledge from you."Al-Kafi, vol.1, p. 36 Imam Sadiq (as.) said: "The one who learns knowledge and acts accordingly, and teaches it for Allah, will be called magnificently in heavens."Al-Kafi, vol.1, p.35 The Holy Prophet s said: "The good of this world and the world to come is with knowledge."Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol.1, p. 204 The Holy Prophet s said: "He who searches for knowledge is similar to a person who fasts during the day and keeps vigil at night and is busy worshipping. If a person acquires a branch of knowledge, it is better for him than possessing as much gold as the height of Abu Qubais Mount which he would distribute in the way of Allah." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol.1, p.184 Imam Zayn-ul-'Abideen a said: "Were people aware of what lies in the obtainment of knowledge, they would pursue it even though they had to make voyages and endanger their lives to obtain it." - Usul-I-Kafi, vol. 1, p. 35 Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "Acquiring knowledge is not possible while the body (person) is tranquil." - Ghurar-ul-Hikam, p. 348 · Imam Sadiq a said: "Safeguard your writings and books because soon the occasion will arise that you will be in need of them." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p.152 · Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "Surely, the completion of religion is due to the obtaining of knowledge and acting on it (accordingly), and beware that the obtaining of knowledge is more obligatory for you than earning wealth." - Usul-ul-Kafi, vol.1, p. 23 · Imam Hassan a said: "Teach your knowledge to others and (try to) learn yourself the knowledge of others." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 78, p. 111 · The Holy Prophet s said: "The virtue of knowledge is more beloved with Allah than the virtue of worship." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 1, p. 167 · The Holy Prophet s said: "Teachers and students both share in rewards but other people are deprived of them." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 25 · The Holy Prophet s said: "He who propagates religious affairs without having required competency does a disservice to the religion rather than serving it." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p.121 · Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "The worth of every man is in his attainments." - Nahjul-Balagha, saying No. 482 · The worth of every person is according to the extent of his knowledge. - Ghurar-ul-Hikam, p. 341 · The Holy Prophet s said: " Knowledge is Allah's deposit on the earth and scholars are His trustees of it. Therefore, he who acts according to his knowledge, has really delivered His deposit...." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 36 · Imam Baqir a said: "Try to learn knowledge because learning it is a good action and study is itself a worship." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 78, p. 189 · Imam Amir ul Mu'mineen Ali a said: "The one who seeks for knowledge is like a warrior in the cause of religion for the way of Allah." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 1, p. 179 · Imam Sadiq a said: " Be careful of your knowledge and see from whom you get it." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 2, p. 92 · Imam Sadiq a said: "Try to obtain knowledge and ornament it with patience and dignity; and be humble for the one who learns knowledge from you." - Al-Kafi, vol.1, p. 36 · Imam Sadiq (as.) said: "The one who learns knowledge and acts accordingly, and teaches it for Allah, will be called magnificently in heavens." - Al-Kafi, vol.1, p.35 · The Holy Prophet s said: "The good of this world and the world to come is with knowledge." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol.1, p. 204 · The Holy Prophet s said: "Someone who possesses knowledge on a subject but conceals it when he is asked will be bridled with reins of fire." (Therefore, if a person possesses information that would help a bewildered person and improve his situation but he remains silent, he has surely committed a great sin.) - Al -'Ithna-'Ashariyyah, p. 11 · The Holy Prophet s said: "The Quran is Allah's university; so, learn as much as you can in this university." - Bihar-ul-Anwar, vol. 92, p.19 · The Holy Prophet s said: "Verily, what will continue to reach a believer, after his death, from amongst his actions and good deeds are: the knowledge which he taught and spread, the righteous child whom he left behind, and the Holy script which he delivered as heritage (transcribed, and made available)." - Sunan-i-Ibn-Majeh, vol. 1, p. 88 · Abul-Hassan-ir-Rida (as.), the eighth Imam, said: "May the Mercy of Allah be upon the servant who keeps alive our commandment." Then the person attending the Imam asked him a how their commandment could be kept alive and he a replied: "He (can) learn our sciences and teach them to people. In fact, if people knew (the merits and) the goodness of our statements, surely they would follow us." - Ma'ani-ul-Akhbar, p.180 & 'Uyun-il-Akhbar-ir-Rida, vol.1, p. 207 Hadith on Knowledge -Note these require correction to language .... The HOLY PROPHET of Islam peace be upon him said :“Be alert ,surely Allah loves those who seek knowledge.”''(Behar ul Anvar v : 1; p : 172, Alkafi v : 1)'' “Everything even fish in sea ask pardon for those who obtain knowledge.”''Behar ul anvar v : 1 ; p : 171'' “One of the best alms is learning knowledge & then teaching it to his brother.”''Mohajjat ul baiza v : 1 ; p : 22'' “Whoever goes out of his house to learn a branch of knowledge for doing then for teaching, ALLAH rewards him for each his step a reward of thousand year fasts and saying prayers.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 ; P : 166'' “I swear by Allah that any one who teaches & acquires knowledge, Allah rewards him for any his step reward of worship on one year and makes a city to him in paradise.”''Behar ul Anvar V : 1 ; P : 184'' “ Keep knowledge with writing. ”''Behar ul anvar V : 77,61 ; P : 141,124'' “ Whoever obtains knowledge is like who fasts everyday and says prayer night long.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 ; P : 184'' “Angels love to become friends with them (knowledge seekers) and cares for them with their wings.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 ; P : 166'' “One step will be between whoever dies while obtaining knowledge to revive Islam and prophets in paradise. ”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 ; P : 184'' “O ABAZAR whoever goes out of his house to obtain a branch of knowledge, God gives him a city in paradise for listening or writing each letter.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 178'' “Allah, Angels and prophets love those who search for knowledge and any one except unlucky dont like knowledge, then good for knowledge seeker on doomsday. ”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 178'' “Whoever loves to look at delivered man from hell by ALLAH, should look at those who search for knowledge.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 184, Mohajjat ul baiza V : 1 P : 18'' IMAM ALI (as) peace be upon him said: “Virtuous men in it (world) are people of virtue and they listen carefully to useful knowledge.”''Nahj ul Balagha, sermon: 193'' “O’ people! Know certainly accomplishment of religion is obtaining knowledge and acting accordingly.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 175'' “Whoever travels to obtain knowledge is like who strives hard in ALLAH’S way.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 179'' “O young nation; keep your honour by being polite and your religion by knowledge. ”Knowledge is more than what you can learn all of that, then learn the best one. ”''Ghorar ul Hekam'' “Whoever doesn’t listen to Wiseman, his wisdom will die.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 P : 53'' “The best one to be learned by teenagers is what they will need when become old.”''Nahjol Balagha of ibne abal hadid V : 20 P : 333 “817 word”'' “Obtaining knowledge on young hood is like to engrave on stone.”''Safynat ul behar P : 680'' “Student should be polite about gaining knowledge and should be tireless on learning and never imagine that his knowledge is much.”''Ghurar ul Hekam.'' “O believer surely this knowledge and courtesy are your price the try to learn them.If your knowledge and courtesy become much, your price will be high. Then you are led to your lord by knowledge and you can serve your lord with courtesy very well.”''Behar ul anvar V : 1 ; P : 180'' “Whoever doesn’t obtain knowledge on childhood will not be vanguard on old hood.”''Ghorar ul hekam P:697'' “More studying and thinking about knowledge, opens wisdom.”''Behar ul anvar V:1 ; P:52'' IMAM HASSAN MOJTABA peace be upon him invited his children and brothers then said :“Surely you are child now and soon will be old then seek knowledge, and whoever can not memorize it, should write and keep it in his house.”''Mounyat ul moried P : 196'' IMAM SAJJAD peace be upon him said:“If people know what is in knowledge, certainly will obtain it though with bloodshed and going to deep sea.”''Behar ul anvar V:1 ; P:185'' IMAM SAJJAD peace be upon him about teacher’s right said:“Students should:- 1) Respect his/her teacher and his/her session. 2) Be eager to meet him/her. 3) Listen to him/her carefully. 4) Speak to him/her politely. 5) Not answer questions unless he/she is asked to. 6) Not talk and backbite any one before him.7) Conceal his/her faults.8) Express his/her goodness. 9) Not meet with who are against him/her.10) Behave well with his/her friends.If student observes the above statements, angels will certify that he/she learns his/her knowledge for sake of ALLAH not people.” Vasael ashiah V:11 P: 134, Behar ul anvar V:2 P: 42, Tohaf ul Uqool. IMAM SADIQ peace be upon him said:“Keep your books well since you need them soon.”''Behar ul anvar V:2 P:152'' “Write knowledge since you can’t memorize unless with writing. Heart confides to written.”''Alkafi V: 1, Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 202'' “Whoever obtains knowledge and acts accordingly then teaches for sake of ALLAH, is called in heavens in to the skies honorably.”''Alkafi V: 1 P: 35, Behar ul anvar V: 2 P: 27'' IMAM MOSA ALKAZEM peace be upon him said:“Conversation with learned men on dunghill is better then conversation with ignorant leaning on pillow on carpet.”''Alkafi V; 1 P: 39'' IMAM REZA peace be upon him said:“Knowledge is treasure and it’s keys are question.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 198'' IMAM MAHDI peace be upon him prayed for students:“O GOD please do students a favour and grace them to study with pleasure and effort.” The HOLY PROPHET of Islam peace be upon him said:“Sleeping with knowledge is better than saying prayer with ignorance.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 185'' “Those who gain knowledge among ignorant men are who live among dead men.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 181'' “Those who obtain knowledge won’t die even enjoy his/her effort as much as they try.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 177'' “Obtaining knowledge is obligatory for any muslem.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 177'' “Bravo to those who seek knowledge; surely angels embrace them with their wings.”''Behar ul anvar V: 1 P: 185'' IMAM SADIQ peace be upon him said:“Behave humbly with your teacher.”''Alkafi V: 1 P: 36'' IMAM ALI peace be upon him said:“More thinking about what is learned make it constant and make man learn new theme.”''Ghorar ul hekam V: 2 P: 695'' __________________________________________________ dua-for-memory-and-speech download: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lasjan/images/1/14/Dua-for-memory-and-speech.pdf Category:Dua